1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for settling transactions with a card such as a credit card, a prepaid card, or a service point card that provides various services, and effectively uses the functions of the card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various kinds of prepaid or credit cards, having at least one magnetic stripe thereon, are used in a variety of ways. These cards are issued by department stores either solo or in cooperation with credit companies, by chain or group speciality shops, by small shops, or by shop associations.
Apparatuses for settling transactions with such a variety of cards are required to have not only a function of handling the cards but also additional service functions to provide more services for card users, promote the use of the cards, and extend the usage of the cards in different fields.
For example, instead of a conventional stamping service on the stamp sheet as a coupon or a reward for cash transactions, service points will be recorded in the magnetic stripe according to the amount of payment or the number of transactions. When the points reach a predetermined number, the customer may receive a bonus present. Special points may be granted to customers on their special days such as birthdays or a wedding anniversaries.
To provide the apparatuses with such functions, necessary data must be stored in individual cards. As the amount of data to be stored in the cards increases, the apparatuses become more complicated. It is therefore required, in order to automatically and systematically carry out the functions, to make the apparatuses simpler and more efficient.
Conventional apparatuses for settling transactions with a card, having a plurality of functions require different operations function by function. Namely, conventional apparatuses require complicated inefficient operations.
For example, transactions with cards always involve cancellations and inquires. The conventional apparatuses may settle a transaction with a card but they never record the details of the transaction in the card.
When a customer asks to return or exchange a purchased commodity due to a mistake in the kind or size of the commodity, a seller must check the commodity and a receipt brought by the customer and manually correct the amount of payment and points according to the receipt.
Although credit transactions and service points are closely related to each other, the conventional apparatuses handle them separately. When one function is complete on a card, the apparatuses discharge the card, which must be again inserted into the apparatuses to carry out the next function.
In this way, the conventional apparatuses require complicated processes of reading a card and entering the amount of money and this prolongs a customer's waiting time. This is disadvantageous in customer service. The apparatuses must be improved on these points, to increase business efficacy and improve customer service.
The apparatuses for settling transactions with a card must have various functions according to applications. For example, the rate of issuing service points must be changed on customers' birthdays and shop's special bargain days, or according to payment terms such as cash, credit, one lump sum payment, installment plan, and revolving payment.
The conventional apparatus issues standard points, and if required, adds special points to the standard points. When a special multiple must be applied to the standard points, an operator must manually multiply the standard points by the multiple and enters the points into the apparatus. Such a manual operation is troublesome for the operator.
To issue the special points, the operator must change a point issuance rate after the completion of the present process and carry out the next process. This complicates the operator's work and decreases operability.
Multiples for calculating special points differ from shop to shop. Accordingly, if the apparatuses are provided with fixed multiples, they will not be versatile.
To provide a distinctive service, there is an attempt to print, for example, "***Happy birthday***" on a receipt or a slip on a customer's birthday. According to the conventional technology, an operator knows such special day only after payment is settled and a receipt is printed. Accordingly, it is difficult for the operator to quickly and positively provide the customer with special service such as giving special points on the customer's special day.